Believe in your True Talent, The Radiant Stars Rock Transcript
Here is the transcript of Believe in your True Talent, The Radiant Stars Rock A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Believe in your True Talent, The Radiant Stars Rock The short begins at Angus Scattergood's mansion, Ozzie was going to the music room and see Angus. Pinky: (on phone) Okay, Angus, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Alright, ???, ???. So, ???, ???. The next morning, ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: (rhythmically) To the right! to the right! to the left! to the left! Now up! now up! Bring it down! spin it around! Wash that car like you mean it! come on! ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. (water rushing) ???, ???. Laura Anderson: And now, for the finishing touches. (blow dryer whirring) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Here you go, Benson, your car is all clean. Benson: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Benson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Benson: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Hah! Thanks, Benson. Benson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Sweet! More cash to add to the stash! Rigby: You said it. Yoshi: Hooray! Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Rarity: (sighs) How about a little break? all of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair. Robbie Diaz: Good idea, Rarity. Altogether: (agreeing) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Here, everybody, I've brought some snacks for us to enjoy. Rigby: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Emerl: Hey, anybody seen Twilight lately? Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: I'm here. I was just going over the numbers again. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: We've only raised half. I counted the money four times just to be sure. Altogether: (groan) Rigby: Aw man. Mordecai: Well, that stinks. Applejack: It's all right. we can just wash more cars. there's gotta be some we missed. ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: I, uh, think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan. Rainbow Dash: But we're running out of time! the talent contest is tomorrow, and Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that doggie day care, and Robbie, Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash. Callie Jones: Not to worry, guys, ???, ???. Ratchet: Really? That's great, Cal. Applejack: Hee-yoo! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea? Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: Sure thing, I knew that you wouldn't let us down. Callie Jones: Thanks, Ratchet. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: See you later, you guys. ???, ???. Callie Jones: (sighs) Man, ???, ???. ???, ???. Edd: Is something wrong, Callie? Callie Jones: ???, ???. Edd: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Edd: ???, ???. Eddy: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wha... How did you know?! Eddy: ???, ???. Edd: Eddy! Eddy: What? ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Rarity: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rarity: Let's take it from the top one more time. Callie, you and the Radiant Stars go on first. Then Robbie, don't forget your cue. It's when Fluttershy does her triple pirouette, okay? Robbie Diaz: Gotcha. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Okay, Rarity, we're ready. Rarity: And... action! ???, ???. :Jones ::Let's open every door ::We're gonna explore ::And do the things ::We always wanted to do ::I believe in you ::You believe in me ::We stick together ::Like a... ???, ???. Rarity: Cut! ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Hey! What happened to the music? ???, ???. Callie Jones: (sighs) Rarity: Fluttershy, it's supposed to be a triple pirouette. Spike: (yawns) Fluttershy: I know. It's just that... um... uh, I-I don't think I can do one of those. Callie Jones: It's okay, Fluttershy, ???, ???, You just got to believe in yourself, that's all. Spike: How about you try "jazz paws" instead? Gmerl: Heh. Thanks, Spike. But all these moves are pretty hard. Callie Jones: I really appreciate your help, Rarity, ???, ???. Rarity: Oh, I know. But if one of us wants to win, we have to bring our A-game! Twilight Sparkle: The Radical Teens certainly will. They're an amazing band, and you know how they love to entertain their fans. Callie Jones: Yeah, ???, ???. Applejack: How about we forget about what Chloe said and get back to performin'? Pinkie Pie: Great idea, Applejack! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: (imitating synth drums) It's really fun! (imitating synth drums) I haven't stopped this whole time! (pants) Rarity: Let's take it from Rainbow's entrance. Callie Jones: (sighs) ???, ???. Rarity: And... action! ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! Callie Jones: Hey! ???, ???. Rarity: (gasp) ???, ???. Callie Jones: (gasp) My jacket! Rarity: Oh! this is a disaster! Sunset Shimmer: Whoops, sorry, Callie. Callie Jones: That's okay, Sunset, it wasn't your fault, ???, ???. Rarity: Oh. Well, I can ''fix it, but I'll have to run to the fabric store before it closes. Keep practicing while I'm gone! ahhh! So, Rarity rushed out to the door and left, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Ugh, this is ridiculous, ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: Callie, where are you going? Callie Jones: Sorry, guys, ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: But, Cal, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rigby: Hmm, what's with her? Mordecai: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Cafe Waitress: Sorry for the wait, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hmm, let's see. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I think I'll have a strawberry shortcake. Cafe Waitress: Got it. One strawberry shortcake, comin' up. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mysterious Stranger: Pardon me, love. Callie Jones: Huh? Mysterious Stranger: Is this seat taken? Callie Jones: Oh, not at all. ???, ???. Mysterious Stranger: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Well, ???, ???. Mysterious Stranger: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Are you okay, Angus? Angus Scattergood: (breathing in and out) ???, ???. ???, ???. Mr. Krabs: Callie Jones, what have you done? Callie Jones: (gasp) Mr. Krabs! This isn't what it looks like, I can explain! Mr. Krabs: You know what the Krusty Krab means to me, don't ya? Callie Jones: Well, yes, But I... Mr. Krabs: And you took it upon yourself to bring all these, these customers, to me. Angus Scattergood: I'm doomed. ???, ???. Mr. Krabs: Hey, don't worry folks, There's plenty of Angus to go around. So everybody just line up and get your pocketbooks out, first will be a small fee of $14.98 per person, everyone will get the opportunity to touch Angus Scattergood. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Relax Angus, I know what to do. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hello, everyone, ???, ???. ???, ???. :'Jones''' ::???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Pinky: Oh, Lawrence was right! this is gonna be a disaster! It's gonna be terrible! Cleo: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Uh, Pinky, is this really necessary? Pinky: Of course it's necessary! ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Cleo: ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Uh, Pinky...? Pinky: Not now, Angus, I'm trying to think! Angus Scattergood: But uh... would it be alright if I had a little chat with her? Pinky: Now? ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Cleo: (sighs) Okay. So, ???, ???. Callie Jones: So, uhh, Angus, How does it look? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: (sighs) Then that's it, I totally let Ratchet and the others down, I can't believe I failed. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Because, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Now that you mention it, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???, and Callie, when you believe in yourself, You're the brightest star I've ever seen shine. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thanks, Angus, that really means a lot to me. Then Callie kissed Angus on the cheek, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Uh, (clears throat) ???, ???. Callie Jones: (giggles) ???, ???. Bodi: Hey, Mr. Scattergood! ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Huh? oh, ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???.